


The Idea That Started It All

by RainbowCloud74



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Asexual Character, Coming Out, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hate to Love, High School, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowCloud74/pseuds/RainbowCloud74
Summary: This fic is based off of this Prompt post I found on Tumblr : ' My sister is a lesbian and I'm gay but our parents are very conservative, so she 'dates my bf & I 'date' her gf, so if they stay over, they stay in opposite rooms , but jokes on my parents ' - But I will be adding my own twists :)*DISCLAIMER : I am in no way trying to say either or is gay. I'm not trying to put any labels on them. This is all a work of fiction*





	1. The Ride to School

It was a sunny Monday morning, the birds were chirping along with the whistling wind that flew through the trees. Today was the first day back since summer break and luckily enough, it was a beautiful day. Harry was going into his final year. He’s always loved school especially his photography club. But there was a downside and it went by the name Louis Tomlinson. The boy who has been bugging him since 9th grade when Louis came into his chemistry class and their teacher introduced him as a new student from Doncaster. 

Harry, being who he is, immediately tried to befriend the new kid. That interaction however, ended with Louis laughing in his face saying he didn’t need a pity friend, which really stung. Then, as the years went on, Louis would just be mean to Harry whenever he got the chance. 

Louis could be an ass but he had never once punched or hurt Harry, he just constantly bugged him in and out of class. For example whenever Harry would try to take notes, Louis would always kick at the back of his feet. Louis always had a tendency to choose the seats behind Harry, precisely so he could annoy him at an easy reach. 

Last year was at its worst though. Eleventh grade had been the year Harry came out as gay. His best friend Niall accepted him, as for the rest of the student body there was of course those who threw homophobic slurs his way, but Niall was quick to defend him and tell them to piss off. Harry noticed that Louis started being even more annoying, if that was even humanly possible. Harry shrugged it off thinking it was just Louis trying to be as annoying as he could seeing as it was there last year of high school. Niall on the other hand had the craziest idea that Louis had a secret crush on Harry.

“Bye mum” shouted Harry as he grabbed his shoulder bag and exited the house, “Bye love” replied his mother.

He reached his car door and saw someone already sitting in the passenger seat, he squinted his eyes to discover it was his sister Gemma with her notebook on her lap reading and headphones in which explained why she wasn’t hearing him tap at the car window. 

He unlocked the door. taking his seat in the driver's seat of his Toyota Camry. He leans to the side to tap on his sister's shoulder, as she looks over. “Gem what are you doing in the car already?”. “Oh … I have a test in history class so I thought I'd come into your car to study, in case I fell asleep whilst studying , That way I’d already be in the car” she replies. “Oh … huh okay” he says as he starts up the engine, backing out of there driveway and making their usual root to school, picking up Sarah, Gemma’s girlfriend on the way. 

“Mom and dad would have a right cow if they found out you were seeing Sarah you know..” Harry reminds her. “Yeah and they’d give birth to a full on farm if they find out not only one but both of their kids were gay” Gemma replies with a slight chuckle Harry joining. 

“Valid point… is Sarah okay with all this secrecy?” . “Yeah. I mean she hates that we have to hide it, but she says it’s all good as long as we're together” Harry sees Gemma blushing at that and he coos at her shyness which leads to him receiving a whack in the back of his head. “Oi don’t hit the man behind the wheel you whacko” he exclaims. 

10 minutes later consisting of him and Gem jamming out to the High School Musical soundtrack, they reach Sarah’s house. She’s sat waiting on the front porch of her house, Harry leaning to the side to look at Gem only to find her already running towards Sarah enveloping her in a huge embrace along with a kiss. 

At this point Harry would have been laughing at how ridiculous they were, but seeing as they hadn't seen each other all summer break because Sarah’s family went for summer vacation in Fiji, it was understandable. 

Harry’s gaze drifted to the living room window in time to catch the silhouette of Sarah’s brother who happens to be none other than Louis Tomlinson himself, quickly disappearing. 

He never understood how someone like Louis could be related to someone like Sarah whom he’s always known to be quite nice. 

Harry looks back to his sister to see that they seem to be having a really serious conversation; what worries Harry is that Gem keeps looking back at him with her eyes furrowed full of wonder. 

He can’t take the looks anymore so he rolls the window down popping his head out to say “Hey guys can we please hurry this up, school starts in 30 minutes and we still have a 20 minute drive!”. “Yeah, Yeah” replies Sarah as she grabs her bag heading towards the car stopping at Harry’s window. “Can I ask for a little favour?” she asks with a nervous smile. “Sure. what is it?” he questions. “Well Louis car kinda got destroyed. He came back home a week earlier than us and he was out about driving and some drunk driver ran into his car”, “Is he okay?” Harry asks. “ Yeah, he’s fine thankfully. The car not so much. So can he please have a ride to school?” She pleads. “I guess… but he better not..” he never gets to finish his sentence as Sarah is already running to the house shouting out at Louis to get in the car. 

Gemma makes her way to the back seat as Harry looks at her confused she replies with a simple “I've missed my girlfriend let me sit in the back with her for this one ride. Louis won’t eat you sheesh ….. Well I mean unless you want him to …” she says laughing. “GEMMA !!!” he says turning a crimson shade of red. At that moment Sarah walks out with Louis in tow looking down at the floor not giving Harry a single glance even after he gets into the seat beside Harry. 

The car ride was silent and awkward except for the constant chatter of Sarah and Gemma in the back seats. 

Finally with school in sight Harry pulls into the student parking taking the spot closest to the door. The minute the car is stopped and the engine is off. Louis is quick to unbuckle his seatbelt, before he as he’s exits the car he looks at Harry and gives him a quick nod and thanks. 

Before Louis could make it to far Sarah runs to him quickly dragging him back towards the car. “What on earth do you want?” Louis says sounding more confused than annoyed. Sarah looks back at Gem giving her a quick look as Gemma gives her a thumbs up. Which causes Harry who is now leaning against the hood of his car, sending a look of confusion towards Louis who shrugs his shoulders equally confused. 

“So me and Gemma had this idea that w-...” she’s interrupted as the school bell rings, signalling they only have 10 more minutes to make it to class. “Shit okay will discuss this later at my house. All of us. That includes you Harry. And you too bro so don’t you dare try and escape this” Sarah says, grabbing Gem's hand and leading her towards the school door. Him and Louis stay frozen in confusion before both saying. “How is this gonna involve us?” causing them both to shoot each other a look. “Oh you’ll see” Gemma replied, with a smirk as she removes her hand from Sarah’s instead placing it around her waist, continuing there walk into the school. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Hey mate!” says Niall excitedly once he catches sight of Harry entering their English class. “Hey Ni” he replies as he takes a seat next to Niall in the second row. 

Harry is about to tell Niall all about what happened this morning to see if he knows what’s happening, because him and Sarah are pretty good friends so maybe she might have told him about her plans. But just as he’s about to open his mouth, in walks Louis with his best friend Liam. 

As Louis walks to take the seat right behind him, tapping at Harry’s shoulder before dropping a note onto his desk, which causes Niall to lean over to Harry’s table in curiosity. “Ooh did you two become secret lovers over summer break” Niall whispers with a nudge to Harry’s side. 

“Have you gone mad? No, he was in Fiji anyway”. “Ahhhh so if he was in town it’s something that might have happened” Niall replies smirking, causing Harry to nudge him a bit too hard sending Niall to the floor. 

At that exact moment in walks the teacher casting a glance towards the scene in front of him. “What is happening over here?” he questions, whilst placing his stuff onto the desk. 

“Nothing sir, you see Niall here is just clumsy and he fell”. “Uh huh…. Well then let the class begin shall we” the teacher concludes. 

Harry finally getting the chance opens up the note Louis left to read ‘Why where our sisters acting weird this morning? Do you have any idea what this ‘idea’ is ?’. Harry quickly flips the paper over, jolting down his reply ‘Genuinely not a clue I’m just as confused with this as you are. Was hoping you had an idea’ He finishes off as he passes the paper back over to Louis. 

He hears the sound of a pencil scribbling seconds later and once again there is fresh new note on his desk. He opens it up and reads ‘Huh … well, just don’t try anything on me. I know I’m hot and all but your not my type Styles” Harry laughs at how ridiculous it is that Louis thinks he would try anything on him, apparently he laughed a little too loudly because the teacher turns to him giving a him a stern glance. 

It’s now Louis turn to laugh at the scene in front of him. Harry rolls his eyes and gets back to work, that is until he feels someone kicking at the heel of his shoe. 

“Finally my favourite class off the day!” exclaims Niall. “Mate it's lunch time that’s not a class”, “Well it counts for me … anyhow what was that all about this morning” he asks as they take their seat, “Oh that. Yeah I really don’t know guess I’ll find out tonight”.

“Tonight? Wait what’s tonight? Do you and Louis have a date or something? I mean with all that note passing that happened this morning. You know I always thought there was a reason behind Louis attitude towards you and now it’s all making sense!” Niall says. 

Harry’s eyes widen in confusion “Niall what are you on about? Me and Louis are not going on a date! Why do you think that and wait what do u mean you always thought there was a reason behind his actions?”. “Nothing. Forget I said anything, so what is it then?” Niall quickly rushes. Harry wasn’t happy with the reply but decides to just let it go for now. 

“My sister and her girlfriend stopped me and Louis this morning to tell us they had some idea and that we all had to meet at Sarah’s house, but I have no idea what it is and neither does Louis”. “Oh huh I wonder what they're planning, let me know tomorrow will ya?” Niall asks taking a bite of his sandwich. “Yeah, yeah I will” Harry says. 

The rest of the first day goes by quick, Harry is exiting the school alone seeing as Gemma is staying after school so her and Sarah are gonna discuss their ‘idea’ further and then they’ll both just catch a bus home. And Gemma will let him know when to head to Sarah’s. This is gonna be one interesting night…


	2. The Idea

He was on his laptop scrolling through Tumblr, when suddenly he heard his phone buzzing somewhere on his desk. He retrieves it, opening it immediately to see he has one unread message from his sister which read ‘Hey H! You can come to Sarah’s now. And could you pick up Louis at the mall? He had gone to the mall after school with Liam, but Liam left earlier and Louis still had some errands to run and … listen you get the idea he’s stranded!’, he huffed at that last bit and replied ‘Can’t he bus home?’ . ‘Yeah he could … but me and S are the reason he stayed at the mall longer. We needed him to buy some food for tonight. And we told him we’d get him a ride back home. Please H’ she texted back, ‘Fine, let him know I'll be on my way, and I’ll pick him up at at the front entrance’ 

He put his phone in his pocket and quickly checked the time on his laptop before closing it noticing it was already 5:30, soon after the realization of the time; his stomach grumbled indicating he was hungry. Suddenly feeling really thankful that they had asked Louis to get some food. 

Once he rounded the corner of the mall, he noticed the short silhouette of Louis waiting. He honked causing the smaller lad to jump, startled by the sound, but soon realized what it was. Harry unlocked the door allowing Louis to enter. “Hi” he said as Louis fastened his seat belt, “Hey, thanks for picking me up” he looked up only to find that Louis was looking straight ahead, avoiding eye contact. 

It was a quiet ride until Louis broke the silence “What on earth are they up to?”. “Why does it involve us, is the bigger question?” Harry retorts, “Valid point” Louis replied before turning his gaze back towards the front.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Louis was the first one out of the car, quickly making his way towards the door. Harry following shortly behind. 

A few knocks Sarah opened the door with a shit eating grin on her face. “Why on earth are you looking at us like that?” Louis questions. “Oh nothing, come in!” she ushers them to enter. Louis hands her the bag of food as he goes to join Gemma on the couch. Harry following Sarah to the kitchen to help set up. 

Gemma set up the table with the Louis assistance, after a while of Harry and Sarah properly preparing the meal, they all joined around the Tomlinson table for dinner. Their parents had gone out to eat, at Sarah’s request. 

Louis taking his usual seat. Sarah taking the seat beside him. With Harry and Gemma mirroring them on the other side of the table. 

“Oi! Gem if you're trying to play footsie with Sarah, you're touching the wrong Tomlinson foot”, Louis said laughing as he gently nudged her foot away under the table.  
“How do you know it was me and not Harry?” she quipped. Harry looking at her affronted, “It was not me!” He replied looking at his sister like she had two heads. They continued to argue back and forth, just as they hear someone clearing their throat. 

Both looking up to find Louis looking at them and Sarah bent over in a fit of laughter at the siblings banter.

“I know it was you Gem, Harry is wearing boots, and the foot tapping mine definitely had a heel” Louis remarked with a smirk. Gemma huffed and continue eating, causing Harry to laugh. 

Once there plates had been cleared and Harry washed the dishes, after having a back and forth argument with Sarah about how he should clean up seeing as he was a guest. 

They all joined together in the living room, Sarah and Gemma cuddling up on the love seat as Louis and Harry took a seat on the couch. 

“Alright, so I know you're both really confused as to why we have all gathered here today” Sarah says. Receiving a nod from both boys, signalling her to continue and explain. 

“So me and Gemma have come up with this plan, that involves both of you”, before any of them could reply Gemma added “And it would mean the absolute world to us if you would agree”. “What is this idea then?” Louis asks.

“Well you see, you know how both our parents are very conservative? And how they wouldn’t take any of us being gay lightly” Sarah asks pointing at herself, Gemma and Harry. 

They nod as she continues “Well we came up with the idea that, we could maybe trick them into thinking that I’m dating you Harry & Gemma is dating you Louis. So that way we could hang out at each others house without them speculating our every movement? I know they already think me and Gem are nothing more than just best friends. But with this whole plan in action, if ever we had ‘sleepovers’ they would put me and Gemma in the same room, separating the ‘couples’. Little would they know” she finishes with a smirk. “And we could finally be invited to family events” Gemma added. “I mean you know I’d do anything for you Gem. I don’t see the harm in it …… wait” Harry trails off as he realizes something.  
“At these sleepovers that would mean Louis would have to stay in my room” he says annoyed. “Oi! Why would that be such a bad thing? I don’t bite!” Louis asks. “Unless you want him to” Sarah mumbles, only loud enough for Louis and Gemma to hear, causing Gem to giggle as Louis sends his sister dagger eyes. 

Harry completely missing out on what just happened, replies “Well you don’t quite like me to say the least, in case you’ve forgotten... You're always being a pest to me in class”. “Look whatever. We don’t even have to talk. I’ll sleep on the floor. But I’m going to do this for my sister.” Louis says which causes Sarah to squeal in happiness, as she goes to hug him. “So this means you're both in?” Gemma asks more so directed to Harry. He nods, as Gemma also goes to hug her brother. “Thank you!” the two girls exclaim at once. 

After all the excitement was over. Louis retreats back to his room a few minutes afterwards, nodding a quick goodbye to both as he climbed the stairs that lead to his room. Gemma giving Sarah a kiss goodbye as her and Harry leave to head back home. 

“So….” Gemma says breaking the awkward silence that had filled the styles automobile ever since they left the Tomlinsons. “So…” Harry replied. “I’m really thankful for what you did for me and Sarah. I know you and Tommo don’t get along too well. But he really isn't that bad once you get to know him. Did you know he gave all the money he had saved up since he was like 8, to his parents? So that one of his little sisters could get a surgery she really needed at the time, because they were having money issues and couldn’t afford it?”, “No I didn’t know that… that’s really sweet. But he’s the one who doesn’t want to have anything to do with me. He hates me, I’m sure of it…” Harry trails off. 

Gemma sighs as she adds, “He obviously doesn’t hate you that much if he agreed to the idea of sometimes having to stay in the same room as you”. “Or he just really loves his sister. Just give it up Gems, the guy clearly has something against me”. “Har-..” she couldn’t finish her sentence as Harry interrupted her, “Seriously Gems just let it go, it’s fine. I’m doing this for you and Sarah. Not to become friends with Louis”. Gemma huffed realizing there was nothing she could say to make her younger brother think otherwise.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Later on, the next day at school during lunch time Harry filled Niall in on everything that had happened the previous night. “Wait, hold up. So you and Louis are gonna have to share rooms?” Niall asked incredulous, his eyes nearly bulging out of his eye sockets as his sandwich hung half bitten in his left hand, the other covering his mouth in shock. “Yes, Ni me and my mortal enemy are going to have to share a room. Best news ever.” Harry says sarcastically as he gets up to put the food from his tray into the trash. 

Niall following him closely behind copying his actions as he also throws out his food, whilst finishing his sandwich. 

Once they reach the lunch door to exit, Niall puts his hand on Harry’s shoulder just as he’s about to open the door to leave. “I’m sure it won’t be that bad”, “No you're right me and Louis are gonna come out of this becoming best friends” Harry replied sarcastically as he opens the door to leave as he hears Niall add “Well that won’t be happening seeing as you already have me” which causes Harry to chuckle as he pulls Niall in closer and hoops a arm over his best friend's shoulder. 

On their way to their next class they see Louis who shoves his attention back into the book he was just reading for his drama class once he notices Niall and Harry’s presence. Causing Harry to huff at Louis clearly avoiding them. “You know for someone who claims to be smart, you're really oblivious to things” Niall mumbles causing Harry to stop in his tracks and turn to Niall not having heard what he had said. “What did you say?” He asks confused. “Oh. Nothing, come on, we have a class to get to” He says continuing his path to class not waiting for Harry.


	3. The Dinner & The Storm

A week later and it was time to put Gemma and Sarah’s plan into action. Harry was sat at the dining table playing scrabble with his sister as they awaited supper to be done. Their mom was making lasagna and there dad was helping by making some unknown soup. 

They were both singing and humming around the kitchen, sometimes giving each other secret smiles. It was endearing, and they were amazing. If only they’d be accepting as well. 

The siblings knew for sure that their father wasn’t exactly fond of the LGBT+ community, he was thought when he was younger that it was a sin. And he’s never had anyone show him otherwise, so he's just stuck with that way of thinking. There mom on the other hand never showed any hatred, but they knew she’d probably side with her husband in fear of losing him. 

 

\--- *Earlier on before dinner that day* ---

 

Harry heard a knock at his door, he got up opening the door to find his sister at his door. “Today is the day” she exclaimed clapping her hands as she allowed herself into Harry’s room. “Oh yeah, of course please just come on in” he says with a chuckle as he goes to close the door once more. “What are you on about? Today is the day for what?” he questions. “Today my little brother...”, “you’re only 2 months older than me…”, “Hush that doesn’t matter right now, what I was trying to say is that today is the day that we put the plan into action” she says. “Oh that plan! Alright so do we both randomly just say it? Or like do you have a game plan?” Harry quizzes. “Sarah already told her family and so did Louis, so we gotta do it quick. I was thinking maybe we just subtly bring it up?”, she asks tilting her head. “Sure, subtle. Subtle should work”.

 

\--- *Back to the present time* ---

 

At the dinner table Harry is quietly enjoying his meal, hoping that Gemma is gonna take charge and start off this plan of hers. 

“So how has school been?” there mother Anne asks looking at both of her children. “Pretty good I especially love art class in particular this year…” Gemma says trailing on with a small smile. 

“Oh my, is there a certain boy behind this sudden love for the arts? Anyone we should know about?” Anne asks, eyes glistening with joy as she perches forward waiting for a reply. 

“Well there is this guy I’ve been seeing for a while. He’s in drama club. And this year the art class gets to help the drama club with their play this year” Gemma says. 

“Awe that’s lovely love. What’s this boys name?” Anne questions. “Louis Tomlinson”. Harry is smirking down at his plate taking note as to how well his sister was at being subtle. 

When suddenly Gemma adds on “Oh and Harry here is dating his sister. Sarah”. Both of their parents look to Harry as their father Jim finally speaks up “Is this true, son?”. “Yeah dad, been seeing her for like a few weeks now” Harry glad him and Gemma had discussed a realistic time span that both pairs agreed to. 

“Wait Sarah? As in your Sarah” Anne asks looking over to Gemma. Which causes Gemma to blush, because well she is her Sarah. But they don’t know that. 

“Yeah mum, it’s my best friend Sarah. Louis is her brother. That’s how we got to get closer” Gemma says, Harry noticing the sadness in her eyes as she speaks. “Awe I’m so happy for both of you. Awe my loves finally found someone!” Anne exclaims excited, “This calls for ice-cream!” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

After the weekend had passed it was time to get back to school. As Harry walked into school he heard his sister calling out for him, as she jogged to him. Finally reaching him, as she paused to catch her breath. 

“Mom asked me to tell u to invite Sarah over for dinner. I’m also gonna invite Louis” Gemma says once she’s finally caught her breath. “Oh okay, well I mean…. Wouldn’t it be easier for you to ask Sarah?” he asks. “True, huh well okay I’ll ask her, you ask Louis will ya? I have to skip art class today got some stuff to do”, before Harry could ask what it was she had to do she was off sprinting to her class. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

His first period of the day was English class. One of the three classes Harry shared with Louis. 

Just as he walks in he sees Louis sat at the same spot as before, right behind Harry. Like always. “Hi Louis, uh I have something I’m supposed to ask you” Harry says. “Lemme guess does it have anything to do with the supper I have to go to today?” Louis asks 

“How did you know?”, “Sarah texted me this morning. She also said I have to catch a ride with you and to just head straight to your house” Louis groaned. “Why?” Harry asked his voice also lacing with annoyance. “Because our sisters are ditching to go out somewhere” Louis replies. 

“Ah! That’s what Gemma was talking about this morning” Harry says. Louis goes to say something but Niall enters the room and quickly rushes to the seat next to Harry. As he begins to tell Harry about some massive party that he went to the previous weekend. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Harry is leaning against his car waiting for Louis to come out. School ended 20 minutes ago, but Louis texted Harry explaining to him that he would be running ate. Because drama class still had one last scene to rehearse.

He lifted his head to the sound of the school front doors opening, as Louis came out. Harry putting his phone away, giving Louis a quick nod as they both get into the car. 

The car ride is silent the whole trip, except for Louis lowly humming along to the songs on the radio. And Harry never would have admitted it to him but the boy had a really beautiful voice, from what he could hear.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

When they reach the Styles household. Louis and Harry rushed in quickly, because it had suddenly begun to rain a few minutes before they reached the house.

Once their in the nice warmth of the home, they notice Gem and Sarah on the couch watching some show. “Hey guys!” both girls exclaim from there spot on the couch. The sudden sound of voices causes Anne and Jim to enter the living room, Anne noticing Louis goes to great him. “Good evening Mrs and Mr Styles” Louis greets shaking both of their hands. 

As they all sat down to eat, Harry quickly glances outside noticing that the rain has gotten worse. Coming down at a much quicker pace. And you can hear the sound of thunder in the distance. 

“So Louis, our Gemma truly is special isn't she” Anne says, “Yeah she really is, ‘m lucky to call her mine” Louis replies with an honest looking smile. Harry takes note at how good of an actor Louis really is. “And you Sarah are a lucky girl. Our Harry is great” Jim adds on. Harry blushes at the remark, when he notices Louis looking at him for a second before quickly looking away. 

Once dinner was done, the weather had escalated. It was raining like crazy, the wind was strong and the thunder was now very close by. 

“This weather is not safe to drive in. Me and Jim called your parents. And they thought it would be better for you two to stay here overnight. Which we of course agree with”, “So Louis you’ll sleep in Harry’s room and Sarah you’ll sleep in Gamma's room”, Jim adds on assigning the rooms. Which causes Sarah and Gemma to squeal of excitement already making their way to Gamma's room. Whereas Louis and Harry mumbled in annoyance as Louis grumpily followed Harry to his room. They both knew this would be happening eventually, they just didn’t expect it to be so soon.


	4. The Accident

The power in the house turned off so they only had the lights from their phones and the few flashlights they had laying around the garage. Sarah had suggested candles, but Anne claimed it would be too much of a danger hazard. 

Harry set the flashlight on his desk so it would be easier for him to make Louis’ bed on the floor. 

Louis had gone to the bathroom to put on his pyjamas, well Harry’s clothes. A couple minutes pass as he finishes up the bed, just in time as Louis walks in wearing some of Harry’s red joggers. “I don’t uh usually wear a shirt to sleep…” Louis says as he neatly places Harry’s shirt neatly on his desk chair. Harry looks up and notices Louis chest is littered in beautiful tattoos. He looks up quickly to face Louis once he’s been staring way to long as he replies “No yeah it’s fine”. 

 

-*In Gamma's room*-

 

Sarah and Gemma are laying in bed when suddenly Sarah turns to Gemma with a worried look on her face. “What’s wrong love? Is it the thunder? Are you worried about Louis?” Gemma asks, placing her hand on Sarah’s arm caressing it. “Yeah… you know how he gets with this weather ever since … the accident” Sarah says. “I know babe, but trust me. My brother will be able to keep him calm if anything happens” Gemma says, as she cuddles in closer to Sarah as she presses a sweet kiss to her lips. 

 

-*Back in Harry’s room*-

 

Harry is in bed about to drift off to sleep when suddenly he hears the sound of thunder, the lightning shining through his window. 

The lightning sounding like it hit something nearby. Which causes Louis to quickly cover himself with his blanket, followed by the sound of sniffling. Harry gets up to check on him, slowly crouching down to pull the blanket down so he can see Louis face. Only to notice his eyes are brimmed with tears, avoiding Harry’s stare at all cost. 

“Are you afraid of thunder?” Harry asks with a chuckle. “I am actually. Please just leave Styles” Louis says voice breaking at the end as he pulls the cover back over his face. This time turning his body to the side. 

Guilt filled his stomach once he realizes how much of an ass he just was to Louis. The lad hadn’t been the nicest to him, but this un-Harry like and he felt awful.

“Louis. I’m really sorry, look listen is there anything I can do?”, “No. Harry there isn't” Louis grumbles. Harry huffs and gets up to get his phone, so he can text Sarah. She lives with him, surely she should know how to soothe him. 

‘Hey Sarah, Louis is crying and I don’t know what to do…. I asked if there was anything I could do and he said no. What should I do??” he sends the text and receives a reply a minute later. ‘OK, so something happened to us when we younger…. It left Louis pretty shaken up ever since. I wanna say ask him about it, but I don’t know if that would help? Look Harry you got this. You know how to comfort people. I trust that you can handle this :)’ 

Harry being the curious guy he is decides to ask Louis about what happened. So he crouches down once again pulling down the blanket. “Louis, I know something happened to you when you were younger. I mean I don’t know what exactly… but look I’m here okay? You’re safe” he says with a kind smile. Louis sniffles, as he slowly sits up and looks over to Harry. “Do you really wanna know what happened?” Louis asks, receiving a nod from Harry. 

He shuffles a bit getting more comfortable on the makeshift bed. As he begins the story “It happened back when I was 14. Me, my mum and Sarah had all gone out for dinner at Nando's. But on our root back home it had begun to rain really hard. And it just kept getting worst… kinda like what happened today…” Louis pauses, and Harry pats his leg to let him know he’s there for him. 

“And so then suddenly a lightning struck our car which scared our mom, causing her to accidentally swerve the car a little bit, the rain had been so heavy and the roads so awful that the car kept swerving sending us to the opposite lane…. and then it all happened so fast…... Another car hit us and Sarah took most of the impact because she was on the passenger side, which is where they hit. Whilst I was sat in the back middle seat….” he clears his throat and wipes a tear that is running down his face before he continues. 

“... and so my sister she ended up needing to stay in the hospitals for like over a month…. and she had to have a really expensive surgery done so that she could get better. I really don’t remember why or what it was for precisely.. But my parents had a bit of a money problem back then. So I gave all the money I had saved up to help them get her what she needed. She was on her deathbed basically…. I could have … lost my sister” Louis is now just fully crying as he starts to tremble. 

Harry goes to his side and brings him closer. “Hey Louis, it’s okay. Your sister is okay now. She’s safe” 

Harry thought the story had ended, until Louis continues, “Ever since then, I get scared and have flashbacks of that night… Whenever I hear the loud sound of thunder or the bright flashes of lightning. It just brings back all those sad memories.. And all the hospital room light caused me to have panic attacks, because I just kept picturing the lightning that struck our car. I’m better now, bright lights don’t scare me anymore… but lightning and thunder.. That’s another case” Louis finishes. 

Something dawns on Harry as Louis is by his side crying as he rubs his back trying to comfort the short lad. All those times Gemma defended Louis, and tried to make Harry like him. It all clicked. She was so thankful for Louis because he saved her loves life. Maybe she’s right and Louis doesn’t hate him. That’s a question for another day though. 

“Thank you Harry” Louis says. “No problem at all, want me to go make some tea? Would that help you fall asleep?” Harry asks “Thanks….. But nah tea never really helps…. There is one thing that always helps … but uh … can’t really do that right now…” He trails off. “What is it?” Harry asks tilting his head. “Um well … Sarah usually come in my bed and snuggle me … and yes it is obviously in a very platonic way. But I can’t do that right now seeing as she is currently with her girlfriend. I don’t wanna know what they're doing in there” Louis chuckles. 

Harry shutters at the thought of his sister doing anything in her room other than sleeping right now. “Well …. Uh I mean you can come snuggle with me” Harry says. “That would be a bit weird wouldn’t it Styles? Aren’t we like mortal enemies….” Louis replies. 

“Look I’m willing to put that aside for now okay?... I don’t get why you hate me… but I don’t like seeing people sad. So just get your ass into my bed Tomlinson. Before I change my mind” Harry says trying to sound mad but it fails. “Sheesh is that how you get all the guys into your bed? You just yell at them?” Louis laughs. 

Harry’s eye bulge at that, “I do not! …. Besides no one has ever been in my bed” Harry mumbles the last bit. “You! You're telling me you’ve never had anyone want that??” Louis asks in disbelief. “Why are you so shocked Tomlinson?” He shimmies his hips jokingly as he goes to get the shirt Louis had put on the chair. “Do you want want this?” He concludes, handing Louis a shirt to put on. “Well aren’t we full of ourselves… Why are you giving me a shirt? Scared you’ll get to hot and bothered in bed so you need me to put a shirt on so Little Harry doesn’t lose his shit” Louis laughs “Ha ha! No. I just assumed you wouldn’t wanna sleep in a bed with me shirtless” Harry says. 

Louis doesn’t reply, he just put the shirt on. 

Harry goes to lay down on the left side of his bed. Louis soon going to the right side. “So uh how do you wanna do this Styles?”. “You know my name is Harry, right?” Harry asks. “Yeah, yeah soooo?” Louis asks “I like being the little spoon” Harry says “How would you know that? Thought no one's ever been in your bed?” Louis asks. “Oi, enough with the questions just cuddle me and sleep”. Louis huffs out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in and wraps his arms around Harry and shuffles closer. 

Harry rubs his hand along Louis arm in a soothing manner. Both of the boy's eyes slowly lulling to sleep. “No one can ever know about this. Got it” Louis says. Harry nods. “And to think I was the one who was supposed to be getting cuddles” mumbles Louis. “I'm sorry Louis! Your right, turn around I’ll cuddle you” replies Harry. “ Hush it Styles, I’m comfortable now. So let's just sleep”. Before they knew it they both fell asleep.

It’s morning now, and Gemma is sent to go wake up Louis and Harry. And what she finds is nothing she would have ever imagined seeing. The two were cuddled on Harry’s bed. She took a quick picture of the two cuddled boys and immediately sent it to Sarah who was in the kitchen waiting to eat breakfast. 

“Wake up lazy bums some of us want to eat breakfast before lunch time” Gemma says loudly. Louis mumbles angrily, cuddling closer to Harry. 

Attempt number two : jump on bed. 

She quietly climbed onto the bed before, jumping on it, “Wake up, Wake up, Wake up!” Causing both of them to open there eyes and look around their surroundings until their eyes met with Gamma's, quickly shuffling apart. “This isn’t what it looks like” Harry says. “Yeah no, Harry was just comforting me because of the storm” Louis adds. 

“Look, I won’t tell a soul…. Except for Sarah. Who I sent a picture to. Just get downstairs so we can eat breakfast” Gemma says as she walks back downstairs. 

Harry and Louis both look at each other, realizing what she just said as they shout in unison, “What picture?” 

Finally there all sat downstairs, except for Anne and Jim who had to leave early for work. 

“Which picture where you talking about Gem?” Harry asks “Oh this one!” she replies as she pulls out her phone directing the screen over to Louis and Harry. 

They look at the picture of them cuddling. Both blushing as they go back to eating. Which causes Sarah and Gemma to giggle. 

“Please don't post that anywhere you two” Louis says pointing at the two of them. 

Both Gemma and Sarah bat their eyelashes as they say “We would never do such a thing” 

The rest of the conversation is nice and surprisingly easy going. 

\---------------------------------------------

Later that night, Niall calls Harry asking him what they’ll be doing for Halloween weekend. 

Harry’s parents are gonna be gone all weekend for some work event. So Harry contemplates having a party at his house. But he knows he’ll have to talk to Gem about it first. 

Him and Niall's conversation ends after a while. Harry never mentioning what happened the previous night with Louis. 

Niall might know a lot of things about Harry. But there are some things he is just better off keeping to himself.


	5. The Halloween Party

He is sat at his desk working on an essay due the following day when suddenly he hears a knock at the door. Seeing as Gemma has gone out shopping with Sarah and his parents are at work. Thursday being their busiest day at the airport. He expects it to be Niall at the door. 

He makes his way downstairs. Once he reaches the door he notices it’s already starting to get dark outside. 

He opens the door to reveal none other than Niall standing there. “Hey mate” Niall says as he makes his way into the house he could technically consider his second home. He comes here so often, Harry is surprised he hasn’t gotten his own set of keys yet. 

“Hey Niall, not that I don’t appreciate the random visit… but uh what are you doing here?” Harry asks. “Well, you see Halloween is on Saturday which is in 2 days. And we still don’t have any plans” Niall says, as he continues eating a chips he must have gotten from one of the kitchen cupboards. 

“Oh yeah true, I almost forgot with all the work our English teacher gave us. Which I’m guessing you’ll be finishing last minute?” Harry says chuckling. Niall puts his index finger in the air directing it right at Harry. 

“Excuse you! I’m actually almost done I’ll have you know” Niall replies. “Oh yeah? So you finished the two page essay that was due for Monday?” Harry tilts his head looking at Niall. 

“What!! We did not have an essay?” Niall exclaims. “Yeah, we do Ni” Harry says. “Shit, well I’ll half ass that on Sunday. Now back to Halloween talk. We need to figure out something to do” Niall says. 

“Well my parents are gonna be out for the weekend. They have some mini trip planned or whatever” Harry says. “You're gonna have the house to yourself this weekend? Completely parent free? And you didn't think to yourself ‘Hey this would be a great time to have a party?’” Niall replies. 

“I mean, I did think about it. But they said not to have any parties while they were gone”, “They won’t even know there was a party here. Will have it on Saturday and I’ll stay over and help you clean up on Sunday” Niall adds. 

“Fine but I have to ask Gemma first” Harry says. “You have to ask me what” asks Gemma just as she makes her way into the house. Removing her coat and hanging it on the hook. “Talk about good timing” Niall says with a light giggle. 

“Talking about maybe having a party this Saturday for Halloween, since mom and dad are gonna be out all weekend” Harry explains. 

“Well I don’t have any plans for Halloween either. Plus me and Sarah have a cute couples costume that we have to show off somewhere” Gemma says, taking a chip from the bag Niall is holding and popping one in her mouth. 

“Plus I mean the Tomlinson’s have loads of Halloween decorations that they won’t be using this Halloween because both Sarah’s mom and dad are gonna be going to visit some family” 

“Well then it’s settled. Will be hosting a party here this Saturday. Harry me and you are gonna go shopping for costumes after school on Friday. Now I must be off got some of my mom's famous lasagna waiting for me back at home” Niall says, as he hands the bag of chips over to Gemma, making his way to his car.

Harry was halfway up the stairs to his room when suddenly his sister says “You know Louis is gonna be all alone on Halloween … maybe you should invite him and some of his friends? He only ever really hangs out with Liam. So he’d probably just invite him”. 

He makes his way back down to the kitchen where his sister is. He props both of his elbows on the counter as he replies, “Why would I invite him? He hates me…”, “Harry I literally saw the two of you cuddling up all warm and cozy. I for one wouldn’t have been cuddling up to someone I completely hate” she says. 

“He needed comfort… and I’m not an ass” Harry mumbles. “No you’re not, but you know he probably would have done the same for you ya know…. I mean he already has in the past….Oh shit” Gemma says covering her mouth realizing she’s said too much. “What do you mean he has in the past?” Harry asks. 

Gemma makes a run for her bedroom, Harry chasing closely behind. His foot stopping her from completely shutting the door. “Gemma tell me. Please” Harry says, as he kicks the door fully open. 

“Come take a seat” Gemma says, as she makes her way over to her bed. “So you know how I’ve been dating Sarah since ninth grade right?” she adds. 

“Yeah, I remember I was jealous that you managed to find someone before me” he laughs. “Well okay you know in tenth grade you had that really bad cold? And I told you it was Sarah who had made that soup for you?” she says. 

“Yeah, I remember” Harry asks confused by this point. “Well it wasn’t Sarah. It was Louis…” Gemma says. And all Harry could do was stare at her in confusion. 

“Why would Louis make me soup? I tried befriending him in ninth grade, and he just said he didn’t need a pity friend! And then he decided to be sweet and send me soup in tenth grade? Why?” Harry asks beyond confused. “I have no idea Harry, maybe he realized he was being an asshole” she says. 

“I don’t think so. He was still being a little shit to me in eleventh grade” he adds.

“Look Harry, I have no idea what is running through that boy's mind. Just please invite him for Halloween. Maybe you guys can finally be friends?” she suggests. “Fine I’ll invite him” he says, heading back to his room to finish his essay. 

He couldn't concentrate on his essay for the rest of the night. The story his sister had told him just didn’t make sense in his mind. He couldn’t wrap his mind around why Louis would do such a kind gesture and still be the little annoying shit he was. It didn’t make sense at all to the long haired boy. 

\-----------------------------------------------

Friday morning went by quickly, breakfast with the family. Followed by Harry and Gemma driving to school. Louis and Sarah no longer needing a ride, seeing as Louis finally got his car all fixed up. 

Harry only had English class after lunch. So he’d have to wait to invite Louis to the party. 

Right now he was making his way to Math class which thankfully he had with Niall. Because if there is one subject he hates at school it’s Math’s. 

“Welcome to hell” he can hear Niall say, as he makes his way to his seat next to him in class. Harry chuckles and takes out his calculator and math book.

\-----------------------------------------------

After a math class that felt like it lasted way more than an hour. Followed by History class. It was finally lunch time. 

“Alright so we’re still on for costume shopping after school right H?” Niall asks Harry once they’ve both taken their seats at a table in the cafeteria. 

“Yeah, for sure. Gotta have a nice costume if we’re gonna be having a party” Harry replies “Ooh are you trying to impress a certain someone ?” Niall asks with a smirk, as he begins to eat his salad. 

“Ha. No. I’m just the host and wanna look good. Trust me there is no one I’m trying to impress…. Not like anyone would wanna date me anyway …not when they find out I’m asexual. And I personally can’t give them what most people want….” Harry replies.

Niall gets up and goes to sit next Harry, so he can rub his back comforting him as he says, “Harry, you’re an amazing guy. Any guy would be lucky as all heck to be with you okay? You’ll find someone who will accept you for who you are asexual and all. There is someone out there for you. Plus I mean look at those long locks of yours, you truly are a modern day prince charming- Oh my gosh I just thought of what your Halloween could be!” Niall exclaims quickly returning to his original seat so he can be facing Harry. 

“What? Do you have in mind” Harry asks as he begins eating the leftover pasta from the previous day. “You should go as Prince Charming!” Niall replies. “A prince? Really Niall”, “Yes for real Hary! Awe common please!”. There bickering goes on for a few more minutes until Harry finally gives in. 

\-----------------------------------------------

Finally lunch time had ended, marking it was time for Harry to invite Louis to his party. Per Gamma's request. 

He made his way to his locker so he could put away his lunch box and take his English books. 

The five minute warning bell rang, causing Harry to rush to his class which was a decent length from his locker. Turning the corner right on time. Checking his phone he noticed there was only one minute left till the bang rang, and he was not in the mood for a detention. 

He reached the class about to walk in when suddenly he felt someone bump into him, causing his books to fall on the ground. The other person bending down to help Harry retrieve his belongings. They both get back up, and Harry realizes it was Louis who had bumped into him. 

Before either or could say anything the bell rang, and there teacher instructed them to get into the class immediately. 

It was midway through class, when suddenly Harry felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He had forgotten to put it on silent like he usually does every morning before school. Thankfully the teacher had been out of class at the moment so he quickly turned the sound off. 

He checked his phone to see that he had received a message from his sister, ‘Hey have you asked Louis if he and his friend wanted to come to the Halloween party Saturday?’ To which he quickly replied with a ‘Not yet,was gonna before class started but I got here a bit late. I’ll ask him though no worries’. 

He contemplated between sending Louis a text and just slipping him a note. He opted for the note, seeing as he has no idea whether or not Louis had his sound off and didn’t wanna risk either or getting in trouble. 

So he ripped up a piece of lined paper from his notebook and wrote down the question. He turned and gave Louis the note quickly just as the teacher walked back in. 

Throughout the rest of class. Harry never got any reply. No Note. Nothing. He began to believe that asking him was a stupid idea, courtesy of his sister. 

Until suddenly five minutes before the bell was about to ring he felt something brush against his hair and fall onto his lap. 

He looked down to notice a yellow sticky note that read ‘Yeah, I’ll come. I'll bring my buddy Liam along’ beside the reply was an arrow pointing to the back of the paper. Flipping the paper over he read ‘Btw sorry for crashing into you before class’. He looked at the paper in confusion. 

Not confused that he had agreed to attend his party. Confused that Louis Tomlinson apologized to him. For something he has done before purposely. Yet today he not only apologized, but also helped him pick his stuff up. 

He had been so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn’t even noticed the bell had rung. Until he felt Niall tap on his shoulder, looking at him with his eyebrows furrowed. “You alright mate? You’ve been completely zoned out for the past 20 minutes” Niall asks, as they made their way back home. 

They had there day cut short, because of some big football game at there school tonight. 

“Yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking about the party and all” Harry replied. “Right” Niall nods. Not believing it one bit, noticing how Harry started fidgeting his fingers against his school books. 

\-----------------------------------------------

“Niall there is no way I am coming out in this”, “You already came out mate. And your outfit that day was pretty decent”. Niall chuckled as Harry appeared from the changing room in the first costume Niall had given him to try on.

“Haha very funny Ni. But for real this suit is horrendous!” says Harry as he turns to look at his reflection in the mirror. This first suit was a gold colour with some red along the puffy sleeves. The collar so high and tight it was nearly choking him. The material felt cheap and it hung from his shoulders awkwardly. 

He tried on the second outfit which was definitely better than the first one. It had the typical Disney look to it, baby blue top accompanied with with a yellow collar and belt. Paired with a pair of wine coloured pants. It suited the Prince Charming look he was looking for, but it didn’t feel right. 

The third one was a close match to the previous one, this one being a red top, with a blue sash, paired with black pants. Shaking his head he went back into the changing room. Niall telling him to wait as he went to get one last costume for him to try. 

Niall finally returning with a final costume. It was a white penguin suit with gold buttons lining his chest, along with a hint of gold on the shoulders. The pants where a dark blue. Accompanied by a deep red satin sash. He looked in the mirror and felt like a proper prince. This one fitting him perfectly, he quickly went back to the changing rooms to change back into his regular clothes. 

Neatly packing the costume back in it’s packaging. He made his way to the cash register. 

Once outside of the store, they took a seat at a nearby bench. “I got you something, whilst you were changing back into your clothes” Niall says, reaching into his bag to reveal a golden prince crown. 

“Niall the outfit was enough I don’t think I needed the crown on top of it all”, “Hush you're the host. Accept my gift. And you’ll look great in it” Niall replied.   
“I still can’t believe you chose a cow as your costume for the party” Harry chuckled as they made their way back to his car. “Hey it’s a onesie I already had at home. So I thought, why spend the money when I already have something that could work at home” Niall added. “Valid Point”. 

Back at home, after Harry dropped of Niall. He had made it back just in time for supper. He usually hated supper time because of his dad’s offensive comments. Now to add to the list, his mothers is constantly asking questions about his ‘Girlfriend’. Which forces him to lie through his teeth. 

“Me and your mother will be leaving tonight at around 9 pm to catch the plane. And will be back Sunday at around 4 pm. I know we can trust you both to not do anything crazy whilst we’re gone correct?” Jim asked. 

Gemma and Harry both turned to look at each other then back towards their parents and nodded. 

“They're teenagers Jim, let them have a little bit of fun. You guys can have a few friends over. But if we get back to anything broken or dented. It’s coming out of your pockets” Anne adds, getting up to clean the dishes. As Jim goes to get their suitcases and check that they haven’t left anything behind. 

Gemma dragged Harry to the living room, which was a fair enough distance from the kitchen so there mother wouldn’t hear there conversation. 

“So did you ask Louis?” Gemma asks, as she reaches for the controller and turns on the tv to comedy central. “I did” Harry replies leaning up against the other side of the couch. “And?”, “He said he’d come and he’d bring his friend Liam”. 

“Nice, I invited …. Kinda the like whole twelfth grade soooo” Gemma says. 

“Gemma bloody hell are you crazy? Who’s gonna keep an eye on everyone and make sure no one breaks anything? I’m not in the mood to babysit a bunch of piss drunk people. I was thinking this could be a small party! And you go and invite the whole blimey twelfth, who will then invite all their friends and …” before he can finish his sentence, Gemma cuts him off. 

“Calm down, me and Sarah already talked about it and she doesn’t drink and so I agreed to stay sober with her. So will keep an eye on the drunks”.

“Good, cause I was planning on drinking” Harry says. “Alright but don’t get too drunk… you know how you can get when you're drunk..” Gemma replies, looking over to her brother with worried eyes. “I do not get that bad!” Harry says, crossing his arms with a huff. 

“Bro, you literally made out with a ceramic fish at the last party we went to. You named him Jack. I then had to drag you out of there before you embarrassed yourself furthermore. And you wouldn’t let me take ‘Jack’ back so I could put it back in it’s rightful place. You kept saying that one line from Titanic ‘Jack. I’ll never let go’. So then we ended up just bringing the fish home” she finished the stories as she nodded towards that exact fish placed on a shelf near the telly. 

Blush flushed his cheeks as he turned away from the fish and back to his sister, “Should probably give that back to Adam now then?”, which caused Gemma to laugh. “Look just be careful tomorrow okay H?”, “Promise I will Gem”.

Gemma got up to head to her room. But Harry decided he’d stay downstairs to watch a few movies. One movie turned into two, than three. 

The last thing he remembers before drifting asleep on the couch was the feeling of someone covering him with a blanket, which he realized was his mom as she quickly kissed his forehead and said “Goodnight love”. 

\-----------------------------------------------

Next morning rolled around. Harry was awakened from the sun coming in thru the living room windows. 

He groggily got up and stretched, then looked around at his surrounding. Suddenly cluing in to the fact that he had fallen asleep on the couch whilst watching Warm Bodies. 

He got up and walked to the kitchen to make breakfast for him and his sister. Deciding on making them some eggs, bacon and toast. He took out the ingredients, and started first by making the bacon extra crispy. Than he made his eggs scrambled and his sisters sunny side up. 

Finally he popped a couple slices of bread into the toaster.

His sister soon joined him downstairs. They ate breakfast and discussed the plans for the party tonight. Food and drinks already bought. All they needed to do left was set up a food table. Move some furniture. Put away fragile objects. Lock certain rooms, such as the upstairs bathroom and there parents room. 

After they finished breakfast. They didn’t do much, other than move a few things in the living room and lower level around. By the time they finished up all of that, it had been already one in the afternoon so they decided to just make some Kraft Diner for lunch. 

Just as they finished their lunch the doorbell rang. Gemma went to answer it revealing Niall, who held two bags on his left arm. One filled with snacks, the other one had his costume. And also some alcohol he had brought. 

“Who’s ready to part-ay!” exclaimed Niall as Gemma took the alcohol and Niall went to put the snacks on the counter. “Niall, the party only starts after supper at like eight. And you really didn’t need to bring any booze. Me and Gem, already had that all handled” Harry says nodding towards the alcohol. “Ah! That. That’s not for the party mate. That’s for us. We gotta pre-drink before the party!”.

“Right you and Harry can do that. Me and Sarah are not drinking a sip of alcohol tonight” Gemma replied leaning against the counter. “Speaking of Sarah, where is she?” Harry asks. “She’ll be here soon enough”, just as Gemma finished her sentence the doorbell rang. This time Harry went to open the door, welcoming not only Sarah but also Louis. 

“Hello” Harry awkwardly welcomed them, as they removed their shoes and made their way into the house.“I didn’t feel like taking the bus here, so I managed to convince Louis here to give me a ride here” Sarah says nudging her brother lightly with her elbow. “Lovely! The more the merrier! Louis mate do you wanna pre-drink with me and Harry?” Niall asks excitedly. 

Louis finally breaking out of his shell of awkward silence, replies “Uh yeah, sure”. Harry goes to find three small glasses. Niall suggests they have a cocktail called ‘The Screwdriver’ which is a combination of Vodka and Orange Juice.

Once the drink is made he pours it into the glasses and they all take a sip. “You three better drink that slowly! We don’t need you piss drunk before the party. Got it!” Sarah says sternly pointing her index finger at the three of them, as they nod in response.

All together they finish up the rest of the party set up. Stomachs rumbling, they all decide on ordering two large pizzas. 

Which Louis offered to pay for, insisting that he wasn’t meant to be here this early and he wanted to pay. After a bit of back and forth between the group, Louis won and ended up paying for them.

Finally after most of the pizza was eaten, the rest put into the fridge for the next morning. They all went to separate rooms to put on their Halloween costumes. Harry made his way downstairs in his prince costume, to find Niall sat on the couch in his cow costume. 

He laughed a bit too loudly, catching Niall’s attention. He got up and made his way over to Harry. “You genuinely look like a royal prince” Niall comments looking at Harry. “He’s not wrong” replies a low voice from shower in shadows. 

The person then emerges from the dining room which is connected to the living room they were currently all in, “Uh thanks… Nice.. Peter Pan costume” Harry replies as he looks at Louis, who is wearing green tights, matched with a lighter green top. With a belt, that holds a fake dagger. Yellow mustard coloured boots. Finally to top it off he has the infamous Peter Pan hat with the single red feather. 

Right as Niall was about to make a comment the doorbell rang signaling that the first guests had arrived. 

Niall opened the door revealing Liam in a Batman costume, who kindly smiled at them. Than making his way towards Louis. A group of people than followed after Liam. That happened for a while until they were quite certain everyone had arrived. If not they’d go open the door when needed.

The music was playing, people were dancing, people hung out in the backyard smoking their cigarettes, people were making out all over, there was people in the kitchen taking body shots. A lot was happening, and only half way through the party Harry was already pretty drunk. 

In the first floor bathroom a girl was holding her friends hair back as she threw up in the toilet. There was a rap battle going on in the dining room area, between Niall and Liam. Those two had become instant friends, not to long after he arrived. 

He was making his way towards the drinks to pour himself another drink, when suddenly he heard someone yelling in the living room and drunkenly rushed towards to sound. Only to find, one of the cheerleaders dancing on a table and his sister angrily yelling at her to ‘Get her ass off the damn table’. 

Sarah appearing next to him, she taps on his shoulder. “She’s lovely isn't she” she says giggling. “Oh yeah, she sure is” he replies. “How drunk are you Harold?”, “Not that drunk! I was actually gonna pour myself some more drink. That is until I heard someone who turned out to be Gemma yelling in the living room”, “Just be careful, you know how you get!”, “Yeah, yeah” he replies, already making his way to the drinks.

Harry decided to sit down for a bit, he was about to doze off. Until he heard the voice of his Irish friend, “Whoa, whoa is the host of the party about to fall asleep”. Harry opens his eyes to see Niall stood in front of him, his phone directed at him. Filming him. 

“Niall what are you doing? Why are you filming me right now”, “I’m in charge of the high school end of year video thing that they’ll be playing at prom. So I thought I’d catch clips of everyone here for some footage” Niall replied. 

“Why did they choose you? I’m in photography club and they didn’t even ask me” Harry managed to say as the alcohol really started getting to him. 

“They did ask you mate, you told them you’d rather do the photos” Niall replies. “Nah, you're just lying to me, to make me feel better!” Harry says making his way to get more drinks. 

Niall following closely behind, “H, you know what happens when you drink too much” he warns. “I’ll be fine. I’m feeling fine” Harry replies hiccuping, grabbing another cup filled with some random mix up they had done. 

 

*-Louis P.O.V for a while-*

 

“Liam, mate heyyyy” Louis says, hooking his arm over his best mates shoulder. “Louis maybe you should lay off the drinks”, “Li, I’m fine really. Watch look, I’ll walk a straight lane!” 

He manages to walk in a straight line for a few steps and then it all goes wobbly, as he bumps into Niall. 

“Oi watch out!” the Irish lad turns around to see drunk Louis looking around like a lost puppy. “Well aren’t you shit faced” Niall says laughing. Louis affronted replies, “Excuse you my face is very beautiful!” poking at Niall’s chest. 

“Mate maybe you should sit down for a bit” Niall suggests “I agree with him” Liam adds. “Fine, fine. Sheesh. I’ll go sit”

Liam and Niall join Louis on the couch. All three having a nice conversation, all of them clicking. Suddenly Sarah comes over and asks if she can talk to her brother alone for a little. 

“Sarah Bear! Hey Sis, where’s your second half” Louis asks once he sees his sister joining him on the couch. “She’s over in the kitchen keeping an eye on Harry, who is currently doing body shots”. 

“Ah. I see, well you know I’m not drunk ya know” Louis says. “Never said you where, although I did see you crash into Niall. Whilst trying to walk a straight line” Sarah replied. “I was walking the line perfectly fine! He was in my way” he replies huffing. 

“Uh huh right, well you're coming with me” she says. “Whyyyy” Louis whines, as she lifts him and they head towards the kitchen.

They arrive in the kitchen and find Gemma who is keeping a watchful eye over her brother. She notices them and walks towards them. “Hey love, how’s your brother doing? He looks almost as buzzed as Harry” Gemma says wrapping her arm around Sarah’s waist. 

Seeing them side by side, even in Louis drunken phase he finally realizes what Gemma and Sarah’s couple costume is. “How come Sarah is the devil and you're the angel Gem?”, “Because she’s a devil in between the sheets” Gemma replies smirking and tugging Sarah closer to her side. 

“Yup nope, I’m gonna go do a tequila body shot. On your brother” it’s now Louis’ turn to smirk as he makes his way to the bathroom counter. 

As he feels Gemma grab his arm, “Louis! You’re both really drunk. Things could go way too far”, “Gem don’t worry! I’m not into guys, Don’t worry your cute little red haired head” Louis says patting her head. 

“Louis, my hair is blonde” Gemma corrects. “Oh...yeah I knew that” he says squinting his eyes.

 

*-Back to Harry’s P.O.V-*

 

Harry was taking a break, from having body shots done on him and doing body shots on others. When he notices his sister, Sarah and Louis in the corner. Deciding to go and join them, he jumps off the counter nearly face planting and stumbling on his way over. 

“Hey guys” he waves, once he reaches them. Leaning onto his sister for a bit of balance. “Harry!”, Louis exclaims excitedly “Louis! Why are we so excited” Harry replies back confused. “Louis here wants to do a tequila body shot” Gemma replies, “On you!” Louis giggles. 

It takes a minute for Harry to register the precious sound of Louis giggling before he can even manage to reply. “Oh OK” Harry replies shyly, cheeks turning a crimson shade of red. He shrugs it off blaming it on the alcohol. 

“Nah uh! Not happening! You guys are piss drunk! What if it leads to something more! And you guys do something you’ll both regret!” Sarah says. “Just keep an eye on us then, don’t let us do anything stupid” Louis replies, “Fine” Sarah says finally giving up.

The two make there way over to the counter, Harry getting on top of it. He begins unbuttoning his shirt, nerves suddenly rushing over him. He’s not sure why, seeing as he did this with like about six people before. Plus it's just Louis, his supposed mortal enemy. Finally managing to take of his prince shirt he hands it over to his sister, as he lays down on the cold stoned counter. 

 

*-Louis P.O.V kind of? I guess-*

 

Louis positions himself, and begins by using some of the lime juice to make the salt stick onto Harry’s skin. Once he does that he licks the small line of salt trailing from his collarbone to his neck, feeling Harry shiver slightly beneath him as his breathe softly touches the taller boys ear. 

He then gets back up to retrieve the tequila shot that is currently being balanced on Harry’s belly button. He picks the cup up and downs the shot, his heart beating quicker once he realized what the next step is. 

He moves his body so he is once again hovering over Harry’s body. There eyes catching, as they look at each other, in that moment it feels like everything has gone in slow motion.

He slowly leans in to take the lime from Harry’s mouth, he doesn’t know if it’s the adrenaline kicking in from the shot or the fact that he is completely piss drunk right now. 

But the minute he’s close enough he gives Harry what was meant to be a small peck on the lips. Turning into a kiss that lasted about 10 seconds. But was cut off by someone grabbing his arm and dragging him into the dining room. 

As Louis is being dragged out of the kitchen lime still in his mouth, he hears the sound of everyone in the room cheering. And he turns around just in time to catch Harry slowly starting to get up from the counter, looking completely shocked. 

Finally reaching the dining room, he realizes the person is none other than his sister. 

“Louis what on earth were you thinking? You know what of course you weren’t even thinking you're piss drunk right now! You can’t just do that to Harry!” Sarah says frantically as she is rapidly walking in a horizontal line. 

“Will both forget what happens by morning anyway!” Louis replies. “And what if you don’t ? Then what ?”, “Than it was just a in the moment piss drunk thing. Now if you’ll excuse me I’m gonna go sit on the couch because my head is pounding like a old school boombox right now”. 

His sister followed him into the living room. Soon getting the hint that she won’t be leaving anytime soon, he begins to get frustrated. 

He needs to talk to Harry about what just happened, he may be drunk right now. But they need to talk it out in case they both remember tonight's events the next morning. 

Suddenly like a light bulb turning on, an idea clicks inside Louis head. He writes a text to Harry, his eyes squinting to focus, letters jumbling on the screen. ‘Hey jarry meet me un ypur roim” and clicks send. 

“Hey Sarah, I’m not feeling well so I’m gonna go to the bathroom” he says to his sister as he gets up. “You gonna be okay?” she asks. In which he nods in response. “Here’s the key for the upstairs bathroom” she adds, placing the key in the palm of his hand.

He reaches Harry’s room, realizing that he must have locked his door before the party started. Louis slides down the side of the door and sits waiting for Harry to arrive.  
A few minutes pass, Louis is toying with the bottom of his peter pan shirt. When he hears footsteps making their way up the stairs. He gets up once he realizes it’s Harry. The alcohol or adrenaline kicking again, throwing his previous plan to just talk to Harry out the window. Because he walks up to Harry and places a sloppy drunken kiss to the other boys lips. Harry initially doesn’t react, but slowly his lips start melting into Louis.

Harry disconnecting their lips momentarily so that he can unlock the door to his room. After a few failed attempts, he finally succeeds. Once the door is opened, Louis lips are immediately reconnected to Harry’s. Things soon begin to get more and more intense. There kisses deepening, but there was never any tongues involved. 

Whenever Louis tried to add tongue, Harry refused to open his mouth. And even in Louis drunken haze he didn't dare continue trying. Because it obviously wasn't something the other lad wanted to do. 

Louis hands roamed through Harry’s long curly locks. The other boy also playing with his Louis hair. A few minutes later, Louis lip slowly trail to Harry’s neck. He looks up at him to make sure what he’s doing is okay, receiving a nod in reply. 

He begins peppering his neck with soft kisses. Avoiding giving him a love bite, because he isn't sure if Harry is a fan of those and doesn't wanna mark him with one. Harry soon redirects Louis attention back to his lips, their lips moving in sync. 

 

*-Gemma P.O.V-*

 

Confused as to where her brother went, she searches for Sarah in hopes that maybe she’ll know where her brother is. 

She finds her sat on the couch in the living room. “Hey love have you seen Harry around?” Gemma asks. 

“No haven’t seen him, sorry babe. Maybe he wasn’t feeling well and went to the bathroom. Louis did just a while ag-” realization clicking in both their heads. 

They both darted up the stairs, reaching Harry’s room. Gemma opens the door, and both girls freeze at the sight in front of them. 

Sarah clears her throat. Finally getting the pair to notice them, as they unlock their lips. Both uncertain of what they should do now.

"I don't think this is the bathroom Tommo" Sarah says, smirking at the sight of her brothers flushed face. "I - Uh ... went into the wrong room?" Louis says in attempt of justifying the current situation. 

"Uh huh and Harry oh so happened to be here, and you guys just decided 'Hey wanna just make out'" Sarah says. "Were both really drunk... it was just a drunken mistake is all. Besides not like will remember it by morning time anyway" Harry finally adds. 

Sarah and Gemma then turn away for a while to discuss whether or not it'd be a good idea to mention to them the events of tonight, once they've sobered up.  
Both quickly deciding against it, deciding it would just cause more awkwardness than necessary. It was just a drunken mistake anyway, that didn't lead to anything to crazy.   
The girls turn back around about to talk to the boys, only to find Harry asleep on the left side of his bed and Louis on the opposite side of him. 

The couple turns to each other quietly laughing, Gemma closing the light on there way out and closing the door behind them.   
Both heading downstairs almost forgetting there was still a party happening in there house.


	6. The day after

The sunlight shun through Harry’s window, waking him from his surprisingly great slumber.

He tried to get up, only to notice that someone’s arms were wrapped around his waist and his back pressed against them, in a strong yet comfortable hold. Panic sets in, unsure of who it is. Slowly he turned, trying to get a look at the person. 

The movement causes the person to huff, sending a puff of air towards Harry’s neck giving him chills. As the stranger brings Harry back under their warm embrace once again. Attempting once again to slowly get out of bed, this time succeeding. He stretches his arms a little before turning to see who it is. 

Turning to the figure he sees the feathery haired boy who has been a pest to him since the ninth grade. 

Suddenly realization kicks in, as he begins to worry that they might have accidentally hooked up at the party, in the drunken state they were both in the previous night.   
He looks down and lets out a sigh of relief once he realizes he has his pants on, and notices his shirt on the floor. Which he must have taken off in his sleep, something he did from time to time. 

So lost in his thought he almost didn’t notice Louis stirring about as he began to wake up. Unsure of what to do, Harry frantically tried to pretend he was also asleep. But before he could return under the covers, he noticed a pair of ocean blue eyes; staring at him filled with confusion.

Harry stayed frozen uncertain of what he should say or do, locked in this type of stare off with Louis. Surprisingly the silence was the comfortable type of silence.  
Lost in there trance they don't notice Gemma standing at the doorway leaning her side against the door, watching them for a second before she clears her throat. 

Startling both of them. Louis taken aback by the sudden sound and presence, he stumbles back a little too far, falling onto the floor.   
Luckily the blanket was still wrapped around him, cushioning the fall a little bit.

Harry leans forward on the bed to check on him. Quickly regretting his movement as his head begins to pound from the alcohol he had drank the night before. "Are you okay?" he asks. “Yea.. yea.. I’m uh fine…. We didn’t like .. we didn’t … um?” Louis asks the obvious question as he points in between himself and Harry. 

Before Harry could reply, Gemma quickly cut in “No, you two dorks just got so piss drunk last night. Sarah and I found you both in here, but before we could bring you into separate rooms to sleep, you both conked out so we left you to sleep” “Why was I in Harry’s room?” Louis asks, hissing slightly at the pain as he got up from the ground. 

Harry noticed the hesitation in her reply, but decided it was probably better off not questioning. 

“Uh… I can’t remember .. so much was happening with the party and all, after you guys left it was a struggle to get everyone out” she replies. “Anyhow there is some breakfast Sarah made waiting for you both downstairs, join us when you can” 

“Surprised she didn’t burn down the kitchen” Louis jokes. “Haha that would only happen if you cooked Louis” Gemma retorted making her way out the room. 

Harry let out a laugh louder than anticipated, covering his face with his hands. As his face turned red with embarrassment, Louis sending him dagger eyes. 

“I’m gonna go to your bathroom real quick if that’s alright” Louis asks, “Ya , no worries. Go ahead” Harry nods. 

Harry goes to the side of the bed to pick up his shirt and put it in his laundry basket. Then grabbing some new clothes for the day ahead. Just as he finished putting on his outfit of the day and combing his hair a little bit. He hears his phone buzz. Reaching to pick it up he notices he has been tagged and mentioned in a lot of posts about the party last night. 

He goes on his Instagram and likes a few posts, leaving comments here and there. Then moves onto twitter, liking a few tweets he was tagged in.   
One tweet in particular with the caption ‘Fun party. Secrets. Revenge and some body shots’ caught his eye. Some user by the name Zayn had posted it.

When he opened the video, he quickly realized it was of Louis taking a body shot off of him. Harry’s cheeks turning a crimson red once he notices Louis had kissed him. ‘Why on earth am I blushing? This is Louis?’ Harry mumbles to himself.

Louis re-appears into the room, his cheeks flushed pink. Having himself seen the post. “I can’t believe that asshole would film and post that” grumbles Louis, as he makes his way towards the door. 

Harry grabs a hold of his arm to stop him. “Who? You know the person who posted it?” he says. “He used to be my best friend” before removing Harry’s hand from his arm and continuing his path towards the kitchen. 

Harry following in suite, both reaching the kitchen in the matter of a minute. Niall is sat at the table eating his scrambled eggs and bacon, whilst having a conversation with Gemma.“Sarah did you see the post?” Louis questions, his voice loud enough to catch her attention as she pops out of the kitchen confusion written on her face. “What video?” 

He walks over to her to show her the video, Gemma and Niall looking over Louis’ shoulder to catch a look at the video. They all three gasp in unison once the video begins.   
“Who posted that?” questions Sarah, “Zayn”.

“He was here? I had heard a few days ago that he was back in town, but I didn’t mention it to you because I didn’t wanna upset you, wouldn’t have thought he would show up here? Of all places with you here...” replies Sarah.

“Well this isn't my house so he probably didn’t know I was. But guessing once he saw I was. He took the chance and took a video of me um doing that. As some kind of childish revenge of sorts” explains Louis. 

“I know you mentioned that he was your best friend, but what happened? Between you two. What would his motive be to post that video of you? It wasn’t just some normal party goers post… not with the caption he added. ‘Fun party. Secrets. Revenge and some body shots’ ? Like what even is that about, the wording of it all? Knowing he knows you… feels aimed towards you” 

“All I am gonna say is that it ended on a bad note, and I know what his motivation may be… but uh that’s gonna have to stay private for now”, Louis explains. Sending his sister a small look, that seemed to be both sad and angry. Clearly being a reason she knows about. 

“I say we eat this wonderful breakfast Sarah made and then continue this conversation afterwards?” exclaims Gemma, clapping her hands enthusiastically.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Hours went by spent cleaning and replacing the furniture to its original location, some laughs and smiles where shared. Until all forms of distraction vanished, as they had finally finished everything. Louis and Harry taking a seat on the couch, Niall going out to get Pizza from the pizza place nearby. Whilst Gemma and Sarah are upstairs, watching a few episodes of the new season of ‘One Day At A Time’.

“There must be a way to take down that video” Harry wonders, chin resting on his hand. “My mate Liam he is good at hacking things and he could probably find a way to delete it. I mean either that or we report it but Twitter might not care to much and not do a single thing”, replies Louis.

“Fantastic! Liam can help delete the video. I mean not much purpose to it, because everyone has most likely seen it, but I don’t want any of my future boss' stumbling upon that video”, says Harry with a triumphant grin. 

“With the stress for the play and all, I can’t really focus on trying to rid of the video. So maybe you could hang out with Liam at lunch Monday and talk to him about it?” Louis suggests. “I mean sure but Liam and I aren’t really friends. Won’t he be wondering why I’m sitting to have lunch with him?” Harry replies.

“I’ll send him a text right now explaining” says Louis, as he reaches into his pocket to text Liam about everything. “There text sent” adds Louis with a small smile.

They sit in a silence for a while, Harry nervously debating with himself whether or not he should ask him what has been bugging him ever since he saw the video in the morning.

“Hey Louis … could we um talk about the ending of that video?” questions Harry nervously. The atmosphere changing between the two the minute Louis looks at him and replies, “There’s nothing to discuss, we were both drunk and I clearly drank too much. No way in my none drunk state would I want to kiss you Styles” 

Before Harry could even reply, in came Niall with the Pizza shouting, “PIZZA IS HERE” as he kicks off his shoes and entering the house. The two girls running from upstairs once they hear that immediately heading to the kitchen to set up. 

Harry stays sat on the couch, as Louis gets up to join the others. Sending Harry a small glance back, with what looked a bit like regret and shame in his eyes. But Harry shrugged that off. Still feeling a little bit hurt by Louis comment. 

Not wanting to think too much as to why him saying that hurt so much, he finally gets up to join the others at the table. Not long after they finished eating, the Styles parents show up. Niall, Louis and Sarah all leaving after they all finished watching some movie that was playing on the TV.


End file.
